


С дьяволом за одним столом

by Asvang



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asvang/pseuds/Asvang
Summary: Вы делите его ледяные сны.





	С дьяволом за одним столом

Уилл Грэм, ты сидишь с дьяволом за одним столом. Его рога вьются тысячей истомлённых душ, а кожа черна – прокопчённая сталь. Дьявол тонок и худ, острые рёбра высечены из глянцевой черноты. Он разводит руки – хлёсткие плети, – испробуй бессмертные яства: обсидиановые когти скребут по лаку, по дубу, по сердцу. Распахивают шрамы, вышитые стеблями роз – но тебе ведь не они страшны?

Уилл Грэм, ты боишься: блюд из чистого хрусталя, пустых глазниц и лебединых перьев, иглами мажущих по щеке. Тебя тошнит: от лавровых венков, от звёздной пыли в шампанском и щупалец, обвивших китайский фарфор. Запах трапезы кисло-сладкий, ядом бурлит во рту; в фаршированных внутренностях – не гниль и не черви. В густо-фиолетовом соусе: твои же пальцы. На губах вкус ягод, а едва сглотнёшь – железо и соль. У дьявола – бокал пряного вина калифорнийских долин. Не пей: оно сожжёт тебе горло.

«Давай же, Уилл», – твердит дьявол сквозь сомкнутые уста. У меня есть всё. Хочешь – бёдра? По ним приятно скользить ножом. Хочешь – впалый живот? Его занятно бы вскрыть. Или болтливые языки, любопытные уши, ошмётки надменных судей? Дьявол шепчет: бери, сколько можешь, от выпотрошенных лёгких юной девицы до выдубленной татуировки на боках безумца. Всё это – росчерк памяти в формалине.

Уилл Грэм, дьявол напротив тебя – вы делите его ледяные сны, размешивая в японском зелёном чае. Ты насаживаешь на вилку оцепеневшие, замершие часы; пережёвываешь время до секундной стрелки через стекло и чернила. Осколки врезаются в дёсны, ты вливаешь в себя кровь из графина – причащаешься ненасытно-жадно. Дьявол кладёт монеты тебе на веки – они звенят серебряными слезами.

Дьявол твой, Уилл Грэм.  
Зачем тебе возвращаться?


End file.
